for better or worse
by VAMPYRELOVER007
Summary: based off of the idea twilight and blood and chocolate. it is still in rough draft mode. plz be the first ones to tell us how it is going. totally made up but very funny and good.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Party Like A Rockstar

i felt so infuriated that i could practically explode all over the place. she deliberatly did this to ruin my life for good. i mean sure i love my mom and all but i mean how could she do this to me. i just found out that i was supposed to be betrothed to pack's leader trenton freakin maxwell. yeah i guess you could say i was a little bit upset. i think i had an idea when he started to eye me more during the meetings when my mom was giving her speeches. but honestly marriage wasn't the first thing i had in mind to do before graduation. jill, my wonderful mother, was on a hunt with the other council members since they haven't feed in a while. so, in my little devious mind, i came up with something i think everyone on a saturday night needs - a humongous house party. i called everyone i knew (which wasn't much) and told them to call anyone they knew and get ready for the biggest party of the year. i got dressed in a skinny waist hugging jeans and a orange halter top that showed what little clevage i had. i was so ready for this but when i opened the door there were a load of people i had never even knew existed and that was when it all came to me - large group equals large mess which equals large argument with mom and i was more than willing for that. everyone rushed in and almost immediately started to drink. by the next few hours we had the pukers in the bathroom, couples in the bedrooms, and people grinding on each other. it was a total mess and i loved it. me, the responsible one, only had about two shots but for me that was enough for another stupid idea to pop into my head. i walked, more like wobbled over to the table in a dazed state over to the dining room table. as i was doing this i knew how wrong this was so not me but at that moment i really could care less. i stepped on a chair and hoisted my self on the table and shouted to whole crowd. as soon as i saw everyone was looking in my direction i lifted the hem of my shirt and flashed everyone in the whole vacinty. i heard a lot of whistles, hoots,and hollars. then patrick a.k.a. the most popular boy at school comes over to me and asked me to dance. i sure as hell wouldn't say no, so he took me to the middle of the dance floor where we were dancing to 'Give it up to me' by sean paul. just as it was getting good keiley my best friend who i really didn't want to speak to came up to me and tapped my shoulder. i didn't even turn around then she did it agian. i turned around really irritated that she was ruining my moment when she told me the worst thing that could possibly happen.

" one of your neighbors called the police and they are going to be here in less than five minutes!"

" are you kidding me?! oh my gosh, EVERYONE GET OUT NOW!!" i yelled and nobody listened. so i shut off the stereo and said the cops were coming. they all just started laughing at me. i swear these people must be on some serious crack or something. so i went to plan 'b' i got on the couch and yelled fire. you should have seen these people run. it was worse than stampede of horses. i mean all i could think at that moment was they believe there is a fire when clearly there wasn't (plus it was raining outside) instead of cops. i huried up the stairs and cleared out all the bedrooms, bathrooms, and any other room in house. when everyone was out i heard a knock on the door. i opened it a little bit to see an officer. but the thing was he wasn't just an officer he was one of them.

" you know your mom won't be happy about this you could have jepordized your chance with the mighty leader."

" you mean furry butthole trenton who doesn't even care about me or anything but himself - that leader.?"

he gave me a very cross look and then another car pulled up. i knew what was heading my way, mt. st. helens had nothing on this.the 'officer' just gave me a sly smile and tipped his hat good night. i replied by sticking my tounge out i know childish but i didn't care. he just laughed and went back to the crusier he came in. then very gracefully came my mother behind him. i immediately backed away from the door and sat down on the couch. when i went into the livivng room i noticed the house was realitivly clean. she was quiet and composed and had a blank face. i knew this was going to be ugly. my mother was a very formal kind of person she had fair golden blonde hair that came about shoulder length, blue eyes that you could get lost in, broad lips, and high cheek bones. she was happy most of the time and that left smile creases but she was rarely mad at anybody. watch out ripley i accomplished another daring feat - she was beyond pissed at me. i mean if looks could kill i would have died over a million times slow ans painfully. she very solemly sat down across from me on the love seat. i had my head down and my hands crossed togerther in my lap with my hair in my eyes like a five year old child that got caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

" so have fun" she said this with no emotion oh god what did i get myself into" i was just wondering if my invitation was lost in the mail or something?"

" mo-" she stopped me before i could even start.

" do you honestly _hate_ me this much that you would sacrafice everything i have done for you. i kept you safe, fed you, clothed you, got you out of trouble all the times you weren't thinking. but this... this is so unlike you. i know you don't to be with him but this will not help the cause."

" is that what you think? you think that this all because i don't to marry him? yes that is one important reason but have you even considered it wasn't just that? that this has to do with you? the way you go to the meetings all the time and leave me alone with a bunch of dogs that i don't even know. or the fact that you are doing the same thing to me that you did to dad?"

" what are you-" now it was my time to cut her off.

" you left dad for the pack's sake, the pack's safety, the pack's royality. now you are leaving me for the same reason except of moving you are giving me to them while you watch from sidelines while you know this not what i want in least." by the end i was in histerics.

" i am not" she yelled defensivly

" yes you are and you know it. you just don't want a defected daughter who hasn't changed yet. hell you don't want a daughter who has a sickness at all." i knew that was a low blow but i had to get out what i was felling before i could think.

" that is not what i think and you that i have never treated you any differently then any other person and you are not defected" she spat the word now she was crying" you haven't formed yet because the tumer" she said in a low voice" is slowin the process down. once you are a wolf it will disappear and you will marry trenton." she finalized.

" i bet that is what you tell yourself so you feel better about having a freak misfit as a daughter don't you? say it again and again until you believe it yourself." i hissed then went upstairs to the bathroom, locked the door and slid against it and started to ball my eyes out.

chapter 2

That morning I found myself in my bed, when i turned over alI saw my mother searching through my draws and throwing diferent pieces of clothing in a large red duffle bag.

" What the hell are you doing Jill? Put my shit back." I said getting up and rushing over to my dresser.

She very calmly stated," I'm sending you to your fathers. There is too much going on with the council for me to guide you through your rebel phase. Once I have everything settled and your behavior has altered you may return home, and claim your thrown."

"Mom are you flippin on crack, i will never, let me repeat that never marry that selfish, retarded,dog of a man."

" Either way, this is the end of this discussion get dressed I am driving you to the airport, when you get off your farther will be there with his new girlfriend." she seemed to calm down some then tucked a piece of hair behind her head and went on" i got everything you will need. i will visit in a few months to see if anything has changed. if you have any troubles with anything in that area let me know immediately. i will come down and bring you home." that was about it. i was so shell shocked that i just stood ther for a while doing nothing. finally she told me to get a shower and get dressed.when i walked into the bathroom i turned the water on hot, took off my clothes and slowly stepped in. the warm water felt so distant from my skin that i didn't even realize it was there. my thoughts were so out there. i kept on thinking how badly this decision she made _without_ me could become. i mean sure i love my dad and i visit him every so often on week vacations but never would i think of staying there for any great length of time. what would happen to all my friends, school, not to mention that he has a new girlfriend that i know i won't like. there was an infinate amount of things that could go wrong.

i stepped out of the shower and put on all men our dogs bathrobe. i wiped the foggy mirror of with my hand and for the first time in my life actuaaly looked at my self. i had fire red hair that had a natural wave that turned into curls when wet.it came to below my breast. my lips were nice pink and full and my nose was ad perfect size for my oval shaped head. i had emerald green eyes that were supported by full long lashes and perfectly shaped eyebrows. i guess you could say that i am pretty or good looking phyically but there was something about me that was- a nice way to put it replusive- and i think it was the depressed expression i sported.but the most important thing was the way my eyes were clouded like i had a gray ring around them. i turned away and got dressed in some gray sweatpants, white wife beater, and i heart rome red sweatshirt. i didn't do much with my hair just put it up in a messy ponytail. i grabbed my toiletries and headed downstairs. i met up with my mom; she was sitting on a bench with her legs crossed and hands foled like she a freakin' queen or something. yeah the queen of kiss my -

"are you ready? peter is ready and will take you to the airport i have a meeting with trenton. i hoped i could introduce my good loyal daughter but as you see there were some problems." i swear if there was a mother-slams-daughter award she would come in first place. i just rolled my eyes and pushed my bag up my arm and went to the driver. he took my bags while i got into the car and listened to my ipod. i was listening to simple plan - perfect.

it took us about an hour to get to the airport then another 30 minutes just to get on the plane. finally i got on and i was lucky enought to get the window seat. an old lady came and sat next to me and asked me to help with her bags. i did as she asked and got a thank you and your such a sweet heart then went back to looking out of he window. the ride wasn't boring but it wasn't oh my gosh that was so fun either. i went into a blank state of mind for a while but the turbulance brought me back to the present. after an escruitiating amount of time we finally landed. i was waiting in the lobby for about 5 mins. when my dad finally spotted me. he came with no other than the creature of the black lagoon. i swear this lady had death written all over face. when she greeted me with a fake smile and a i-want-to-have-lots-of-fun hello i knew this was going to be a very slow, painful, merciless death. i gave my dad a hug without a word or sound. tony mcclaster, my dear loving dad, was very happy to see me and to be truthful i was happy to see him too.

"hey dan the man how's it going? we have so much to catch up on and i am sure bonnie will love to get to know you."

"oh i'm sure." he gave my shoulders a squeeze and i gave bonnie the nasiest glare i could with my left side covered by hair so my dad couldn't see. she looked taken back but i could see that she meant war and that spread a smile across my face. at least i know i will have something to do while i am here. dad took his hand off my shoulders and went over to take her hand. i just rolled my eyes and got my bags. tony put all my luggage into the trunk and headed off to the little town of chesireville, connicuit.

it was a good place to condition in because it had less than 5 thousand people, fresh air, and was very quiet. i was on the cross country and track team so this place had a lot of good memories. we arrived at the little cottage house with a broken railing. earlier we had dropped of the old hag women at her hair salon that she worked at. so he had the honor of giving me an unnessary tour of the house once again. this time he took me to the kitchen first instead of the living room. the kitchen looked like martha stuart threw up in it. i knew immediately that she had to go down. there was no way in hell that my dad was going to become a henpecked loser by that wretched woman thing.

" sorry if it smells in here we just took out the trash yesterday."

"well looks like you forgot some". i said while looking at her picture.

"did you say something?"

"no it was nothing. so where am i staying on the couch or what?"

"i am not having you sleep on the couch what kind og person do yuo think i am? we actually have a room set up for you."

" you didn't need to get me a room i would be fine sleeping in the basement with the rats."

"very funny" he said with a smile" come on bonnie worked hard on it. she wanted to show you but it looks like that isn't goingto hapen."

" oh boy can't wait" sarcasm spilled out of mouth as i said this." i guess we will either have to wait or video tape all the excitment and fireworks."

" come on ms. smartass."

" now watch that potttie mouth or bonnie will have to wash out your mouth with floral scented hand soap. you know martha has sale going on so she can stock up."

" now i will send you to the basement." if you havn't noticed i get my funny wits from his side of the family.

" yea i get to meet rupert and cheese agian."

" who are they?"

" my rat buddies from whrn you locked me in the dungeon."

"come on." he grabbed my shoulders and lead upstairs then to the old office. when he opened the door i was literally blinded by the pinks, purples, and frilly things in the room. i screamed hey little girl let have a tea party and ride magical unicorns. i yelled the next few words with out even thinking about it.

" why didn't you tell she had a daughter. wait.. oh my - you got her pregant that's why you are dating her. jeez just spring this on me. i mean hey i know its none of my business but i never took you as a guy who was a one night stander - "

"DANNI i did not get her pregant this is your room and what do you know about one night stands, wait never mind i don't want to know."

" you've got to be kidding me that worse than telling me she's pregant. i want a little sister please."

" oh stop beign so dramtic she did this all for you. you should be thankful."

" thankful that she going to gag me in ga ga goo goo land with all the princesses and unicorns chasing after me saying come join us. if you haven't noticed i have a 1 in front of the 7 fyi. i do not like this... this... i don't know what it is?"

" fine i will leave you here die after you say thank you."

" what kind of farther are you? i thought you loved me traitor!"

"i love you too."

" oh no they are calling to me HELP!!!" i say as i fake being dragged in the room.

" i hope you guys have a nice time. hey maybe you could invite your rat buddies as well. i'm sure they miss your company." he said with a smile.

" you honestly have a black hole where your 'heart' supposed to be."

"that's what they say."

" don't leave me"

" bye with love"

" traitor" so i went in and put my clothes away then decided to go for the lengendary runs. so i got my ipod and a bottle of water to put in my pouch. i went to the bathroom and got everything settled. so i trotted down stairs to the kitchen where my dad was. believe it or not he was doing the dishes. soi went over to him and put my hand on his forehead.

" what are you doing?" he looked at me like i was crazy.

" seeing if you had a fever or some symptoms of a deadly illness; something around that area. because i never seen _my_ dad doing the dishes. so i will kindly ask you to leave and go get the real tony mcclaster." i ended with a smile.

" ha ha very funny. have you know i am actually changing my ways and trying to keep this house clean that bonnie so willing cleaned for me." i rolled my eyes and went to the door. i was just about to walk out when my dad called for me.

" where are you going? are you out for a run?"

" no i am going to wait in the driveway for bonnie to get home. so when she drives in she can run me over and ease my pain."

" do you always have to be so dramtic. i mean come on do you honestly not like it here?"

" oh i have no problem here... wait i take that back i don't like the conditions why i am here. also who i am here with i mean come her. surely you could do a little bit better. i mean how ironic is it that she has blonde hair and blue eyes?" he just laughs at me and continues to do the dishes. so i do just as i said i would. i lay down in the gravel covered drive way. i didn't hear my dad until it was too late. he must have got to his car very quietly because the next thing you know his jalopy of a car is blaring it's horn and i jump 20 feet into the air. i swear the man turned purple from laughing so hard. i just walked off and strode down the road to run. i heard him laughing all the way down the street. to come and think of it i heard alot of things that i never knew i could hear if i just concentrated long and hard enough. what i thought was a jog turned out to be a spirnt and everything blew by me like a green blur. also the smells that i taking in were so different and pungent. i finally noticed that my shoe was untied so i stopped at the edge of the road. that was when i smelled the most intoxiating scent. it was like i had no control of body; i just had to find out what it was. the next thing i knew i was running full speed in the middle of the forest. my senses were going crazy i could hear all the rusles of the rodents and mammals around me, smell all the odors and fragances, see everything with crystal clear vision it was ride. adrealine was pumping through my veins and i couldn't get enough. then out of nowhere my body was overcome with searing heat and my whole body felt like it was melting into something horrendece so i let out the most earpeircing scream. just as quickly as it was there the pain the heat, the melting was gone and now i was on my knees and hands. but when i looked down i saw furry white paws. i so freaked all i was thinking was get outta here so that is what i did. i ran as fast as i could surprisingly i was still on my hands and knees but that didn't phase me as much as the searing pain in my stomach. i was absolutely satrving all of a sudden.

i couldn't believe it but that didn't stop me from finding a hopeless, unlucky bunny rabbit. the rest is a blur for me. what i do remember is a growl behind me that shook the whole ground. i soon found out that i was growwling as well i couldn't believe this. _what in the holy world am i doing?_ i turned around after douvering the poor animal. which i almost puked up at that thought. when i turned around i found three huge wolves all staring at me. i all i thought was that i so screwed and that i should have done so many things differently then what i did. my life decisions flashed before me. there was a puddle in front of me that i stepped in. absent mindingly i looked in it and saw my reflection. the one and only thought was - i am my mother's daughter. a firce snarl came from in front of me and warned me of the danger.


	2. Chapter 3

there, standing not ten feet away, were three other wolves. by the size of them i knew they were of the same hood if you ko what i mean. for some reason i found myself snarling when i knew completely well i couldn't last two seconnds against these guys. but i was soo hungry and it wasn't really my fault. so i thought well eat fast and they have nothing you have. and so i began to indulge myself in the poor creature. i was finished with in the next few minutes. amazingly they were still there and hadn't moved an inch. i was about to walk or stalk or whatever us furry things do when i was cut off by the brown bulky one. he slowly made his way towards me and i freaked. from mt perifial vision i saw the others come and form a circle. i was in a fighting stance and ready to defend myself from these two ton all muscle furious fur buckets. then all of a sudden, they stopped and all i could think was here it goes i am going die. but the black one walked closer while the others stood by. i whirled around to meet him with a snarl. i knew he knew he could take me because it knew but if i was going down i was going down with a fight. it maybe pitiful but one i willing to serve. it looked like he had a smile on his snout(?) and was leaking a cocky ego. the worst thing i could have done was look into his hipnotic blue eyes. they just captured me all senses lost, my knees went weak and felt like i had lost whatever power i had. i was frozen while he circled me and what sounded like a laugh left his lips. he glanced over at the other and they gave the same laugh like noise. i was so ready to leave and go home, i could feel myself changing. so very descreetly i dashed pasted them and ran like my tail was on fire. i didn't hear them following but i wasn't about to take the time to look back.

i woke up the next day with a fuzzy pillow stuffing up my nose. the previous day was a blur and i so needed a bath. i slowly made my way to the smallest bathroom in history and took a nice hot steamy shower. i was in there for lke teo seconds when no other then the greaseball herself came knocking on the door whining about how she needed to get in here and she was running late for work and blah blah blah.well after about 10 minutes i slowly make my way out of the shower and into a light blue towel. i walk over to the sink and grab a brush to comb all those knots in my hair. and as i do this i clear off the fogged up mirror and screa. the brush drops to the floor and i just stand there looking at myself. my skin has gone a shade deeper, my hair now had a deep red tint to it, and most of all my eyes wer this beautiful royal violet. i had to admit i looked pretty hot and if i do say so myself very sexy. i had no memory of doing any of this and i had no problem dealing with it. i went o my room ignorin gthe grouch monster and her lecture about sharing and time capacity. ha me share - never. i went to my closet and got my favortie faded, worn in, holy jeans that i got from american eagle, i put on a white wife beater unfer my black jacket and my white nikes. i couldn't forget the most important accesrrories - the famous studded belt and lock and key neckalce. i felt this outfir needed the all american messy bun fixture for my hair plus i was goig to be late for school. so once i was appropiate enough to go i public i went downstair dashed through the door and into my black bug. my mom had it shipped from home (on a private jet non the less).

once i got to the school i had that everyone is looking at you feeling and you have to watch every move. well as you guessed i must have been the lastest news and the worst part they no made no effort to act like they were doing smething else. they were just... looking exactly at me and talking about me in front of their friend with out hesitation. i mean come on i am new not retarded. i walked to the office in a weiird trance like state and got my schedule. i got ap english, collage prep math class, world history, biology, and a study hall. they were wach an hour and fifteen minutes long, joy. i went to my english class and sat behind some unique character. she turned around and immediately started to talk to me.

"hello my name is sirenna and i heard alot about you, don't worry they were all good." she endeed that with the goofiest smile that makes you feel uneasy. i mean what do you say to that _oh hey my name is danni and thanks for telling me i was a freak._but the truth was she was really pretty if you got past the just out their sense of style. she had a toehead (white like blonde) hair thing going on but it had red and black streaks in it. She wore heavy eyeliner that i knew i would never be able to pull off. But non- the less she was pretty. but what really stood out were her deep blue eyes. it reminded me of the wolf in the woods and how hipnotizing they had been. then i realized i had not answered her question and was staring off to space like an idoit.

" hi my name is danni." man what a third grade answer i was about to add more when the bell rang for class to start. this class had to be my favorite and all went well. during the period we had some extra time at the end i got to know more about the wierd girl who spoke to me. she seemed really cool and i was glad i had met her first. i had a feeling we were going to be really good friends. the next couple periods went well but nothing big happened i mean come on it was a school with less then 800 kids in it. so when lunch came round i was straving and i felt like i could eat a cow. once i grabbed my tray full ogf food i headed twoard the table where sirenna was seated. poor girl she was all alone and i thought i could be a loner with her.

" hey i saw you sitting by your little old lonesome and wondered if ii couls sit with you" i said with hopeful smile.

"o yah sure, I usually dont sit here alone, i usually sit here with my brother Keaton and his friends." I knew i must have givin her that why the heck would you sit with your brother but she answered that question for me.

"He has really Hot friends, what can i say I'm a sucker for lacrosse players and the sexy abs." she smiled warly. "specially Blaze, he is well lets just say yummy."

" So how many times have you hooked up?" I said raising my eybrow.

"Um well never, he like my brother's best friend along with Storm, so the whole your my best friend's little sister gets in the way." she said sighing. Which in a way i get that's kindov guy code.

"Well I'm sorry that's happening." i said

"it's ok I 'll make it work, so i'll tell you more about the Terrible Trio. They run this school, so yah Blaze total hottie he that sweet baby face going on but at the same he is ruged. he tall and skinny for a guy but can totally take anyone out. he is a dirty blond with the spikey buzz cut i know it's so last year but he can so totally pull it off. oh my god his abs are to die for and his smile can light up a room. it takes my breath away. but if he ever found out - i would die. my brother isn't ugly but, i really cant say he is hott cause he is my brother and that's just messed up. But he must be doin alright he is supposed to be the hottest guy well i guess it a tie between all three of them. He does have good pecks i guess well that's wut ive been told he has the buzz too Keaton and Storm could be twins they look exactly alike except for one thing Keaton has brown eyes, while Storm has these gourgous, deep blue eyes." she finished. this perplexed me more blue eyes wut is it with these people.

"Like hipmotizing blue?" i asked.

"Yah how did you know , well nevermind you'll be able to see them tomorrow they come home tonight from there trip. So how do you like it here?"

" Its a very interesting place." with that the bell suddenly rang.

the rest of the day was a drag and couldn't wait to go home. when i did i went striaght to my room and fell asleep for a good 30 minute nap. then i was called for dinner and let me tell you it was the quietest i have ever had. i went to do my homework and went to sleep. sounds exciting huh? well hold on because that was how i spent the next few days and let me tell you - i had alphabet soup that had more intresting words then this place could come up with.

toda is picture day - whoo hoo! i got all dreesed up in my new skinny jeans i bought and an old white sweater with a light red undershirt that had lace and sequens on it. my hair was up in curls and had gems in it. first period is wheni got mine done so i knew it would turn out good. i went the day as usual and when lunch came i was walkin gove to my table when i noticed - how could i not- three delicious boys sitting there laughindg along with sireena. she waved me over and they all made room for me. i blushed of course and them smiling didn't help either. i couldn't help but notic ehow good they smelled. not like cologne but foresty like and since my senses kiked up it was like i was jogging again.

"hellooo... earth to danni, i want you to meet my brother keaton" he raised his hand that wasn't shoving food in his mouth i had ro say he was good-looking."and blaze" she smiled and i could tell why he was mighty fine," last but certainly not least storm." i glanced over at him and was startled at how pretty, no beautifiul he was. his head was down swaying his shaggy hair and i could could a hint of a smile creep up hisperfectly defined lips. when he looked up i saw them. the deep ocean blue eyes i saw in the forest.


	3. Chapter

i stopped breathing for a second and let out a sharp gasp. i quickly looked down thinking i must be mistaken and i made a complete fool of myself. but as i looked up and met his eyes once more i could see his face had harden. i wanted to say something but i couldn't get the courage to say anything. as i looked around the table at the other guys i could see a resemblance to the other wolves. a shiver went up and down my spine. i am completely crazy, i thought to myself, thinking that these 3 guys who happen to have similar eyes to a bunch of dogs. but deep down i knew i was right and for a scary moment that thrilled me. 

"she's a talker." blaze spoke up. his voice was rough and boyish and the way he was eating his meal... it was like he hadn't had food in 4 weeks. i give him a wry smile and stab my fork into what was supposed to be my school lunch.

"so u new in town huh," Keaton says," like what u see?" he opens his arms as to let me gawk at something marvelous. i just shrug. "wow slow down i can't hear a word your saying." the group laughs. i just take it. this is so pathetic i can't even talk to them and they have done nothing wrong.

"so she's shy leave her alone. they're just jealous i have a new friend outside the circle." she sticks her tongue out at her brother and being just that he sticks his out as well. " oh real mature." sienna says. " hey blaze i got that new Cd u were talking about. do u want to borrow it sometime." she couldn't have sounded more sweet or innocent if she tried it was disgusting. but was disgusting was the way he answered. 

with a mouth full of food answered," sure why not and hey make a copy for my cousin to can ya?" she batted her eyes and replied with a giggly yes. the others didn't miss it and were rolling their eyes at the too obvious, too oblivious situation at hand.

" what's your problem?" she asked storm and Keaton. 

" oh nothing, nothing at all just you know trying to keep lunch down." Keaton said and stuck his finger down his throat as to gag himself. he and storm chuckled at her furious glare and i gave a little snort - it was quite funny. poor blaze didn't have a clue and went back to eating. i had a feeling either he wasn't the smart one or the cliche of girl likes guy but he doesn't know while everyone else does thing was going on. 

she turned to me and asked me what i was doing this weekend. " well nothing really everything is unpacked and tony is going to take his wife out for a date so..."

"well now u do, come with the me and the guys and watch the new movie coming out. it is supposed to be a horror flick or something."

" oh, OK if u guys don't mind." man i sound so pathetic. i sound like a 5 yr old 'if u don't mind' please.

" our pleasure" a strong, deep, sensual voice sounded. i turned to see it was storm who answered. i have been avoiding his gaze for a while and to just hear him out of the blue gave me goosebumps. he then gave me a breathtaking smile i couldn't help but skip a heartbeat for. 

"thanks" it almost came out as a whisper. then the bell rang for 7th pd. i gathered my things through away the trash and glanced over just in time to see sienna walking right besides blaze talking about music or what not. as i was walking to my next class storm came up besides me.

"do i know u from somewhere? i mean, cause you know, well u look kind of familiar. i don't know." it was cute how he stumbled over his words and me at a loss for some just shook my head.

" i don't think so."

" i guess i would remember seeing u around huh." he said more like a statement then question. just as i was about to perk up and say something a girl by the lockers yelled his name.

"oh great." he said through a fake smile and gave a short wave to her. she was frantically waving him over with a sly smile. " i wonder what Mandy wants." i saw that she was a typical i get what i want when i want type of girl when she sauntered over like the hallway was her personal catwalk with her snooty nose in the air. i swear i would break it if i could reach. and just when u think she be too full of herself she gives the infamous hair flip and pose with those eyes that say i am easy to get. i am just standing there taking it all in and clearly she thinks i am in her way but knows that i am no match for her. 

"who's your little friend stormy." in the fake voice set for toddlers or hot guys u flirt with.

" please don't call me that and this is..."

"Danni and i am going to be late for class so i got to go. oh and hey can u record this touching moment for when i become anorexic so it will be easier to gag when i watch your fakeness splattered all over the screen. thanks." and with that i was off. i had to admit it wasn't my best but sure as hell felt good. i felt like the old me and not that other girl who was too shy to even talk to a guy. 

all through 7th pd i thought about how similar those boys and the wolves had been, i mean it was just so bizarre. i was having 2nd thoughts myself i mean i thought the only werewolves around were my family and there isn't too many of them left. i went through the rest of the day in a haze in and out of my thoughts and finally decided when i went hunting again i would search and locate them to really knew what's going on.

i came home to an empty house, no surprise there. i had a few chores to do, then i would go for a jog and see of anything happens. the laundry was done from yesterday so i went to the kitchen and started the dishes. as i was washing i felt this felling that i was being watched . i looked out that stupid window they put in front of the sink and all i saw was my dad's lawnmower, my car in the driveway and woods. nothing too strange right and me being the big bad wolf u think i could handle myself right?

i turned around to get a dishtowel and when i turned back there they were. i dropped the glass i was holding and it broke into a hundred little pieces and knocked me out of my deer in the headlights reenactment. i quickly ran to the door and locked it i heard the gravel in the driveway being moved and the grunts and growls of the dogs. but to my surprise these weren't the sounds of attack or angst but more curiousity. i slowly made my way back to the kitchen window and looked through. nothing was there and for a second i thought i was imagining i saw something then a soft knock came from the door. i yelped out of surprise and started to panic when i heard a soft voice, " hey is anyone home?". 

i relaxed a bit and went to open the door, it was only mark our neighbor. he was a geeky kind of guy but was generally nice and has had a crush on me for years. 

" hey mark, what do u need?"

" i was wondering if u would donate to the save the wolves fund. i know it sounds stupid but they are endangered and we want to help them have a place for their own. please out of the kindness of your heart.?"

" sure give me a minute. i have to get my purse. will 20 bucks do?"

"anything helps, thanks. so i was wondering maybe if u have nothing to do later-"

"good bye mark." i closed the door but i could still hear him yammering on about something. i started to do the dishes again and by the looks of it the dogs were gone. approximately 20 minutes. later i got dressed in my jogging suit and headed out for the woods. 

this time was different. the woods felt more, well, full filling. it was like i was at peace and the smells... ah man the smells. i never really noticed but u could smell the different kinds of flowers and ferns. they had a musky sweet smell to them, the sent my nose on a roller coaster ride.the texture i felt were intensified as well. i went barefoot, since last time i ruined my shoes out in the mud, and the moss felt so squishy and soft under my toes that i never wanted to stop running. branches and leaves that were scattered made noises when stepped on them but this time they were on surround sound. i could hear all the little critters scurrying across the forest floor. the most incredible sensation had to be the way the green dark forest came alive through my new eyes. it wasn't that i was more focused but that everything was more crisp and precise. i could see all the little details on a leaf without even stopping. not to mention that i could see for miles beyond where i was.

then as before my mind went dizzy and before i knew it i was on all four and those extreme senses got even more acute. i was hungry again and this time i knew what i was gonna do. so more well humanly i guess u could put it i hunted down a small squirrel or two. mom always said that hunting was her favorite part of being what she was and i had to admit it was quite thrilling. now i am not saying killing thumper is fun but the adrenaline u get and the pulse of the hunt was like a drug - addicting. i roamed around for a while being my doggy self and it wasn't half bad. i thought about going to search for storm and the others but decided against it in the end. the sun was setting and i was sure dad would be upset if i didn't get home soon. this is when i realized; i don't know how to change back. sure changing was easy u give yourself up to your senses like hunting but it never accrued to me how i changed back last time. i passed out.

i started to freak. what was i going to do! i took a couple deep breaths and relaxed the best i could. i thought about changing back and being human and then i got a tingly feeling in my stomach. but that hope was smashed when i realized that it was gas and i was back to square one. i stayed in that spot for like 10 minutes just laying there in a daze of morning and sorrow never being able to do anything human, when i heard a growling behind me. 


End file.
